


Journeys

by BroomballKraken



Series: FE Rarepair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Rair pair hell is a terrible place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/pseuds/BroomballKraken
Summary: This trip across Ylisse was just one of many journeys that he had throughout his life, and he had decided that from here on out, he wanted to spend the rest of his journey through life with Cordelia right by his side.Written for FE Rarepair Week 2018. Day 3 Prompt: Journeys





	Journeys

“If any of you are interested in joining the Pegasus Knights, training will begin in Ylisstol in two months time. I hope to see many of you there!”

Cordelia smiled brightly as she finished her speech to the group of young women gathered around her, and they all immediately began chatting excitedly to each other about the prospect of becoming future Pegasus Knights. When the war with Plegia finally came to an end, she had been tasked with traveling to the villages across Ylisse to rebuild the decimated ranks of her beloved Pegasus Knights. The loss of her comrades and friends was still fresh in her mind, but luckily the pain had subsided a bit, mostly due to the support from the man who had unexpectedly become the love of her life.

“Ah, my Cordelia! She give such a wonderful speech! Almost make Gregor want to join Pegasus Knights as well!”

Cordelia was pulled from her thoughts as a smiling Gregor appeared before her, and she yelped as he gathered her into his arms and lifted her into the air. She placed her arms around his shoulders for support as his arms gripped her legs as they wrapped around his waist. His lips were then upon hers as he kissed her, and she couldn't help bit giggle as she quickly pulled away.

“G-Gregor! We're in public!” Cordelia said, blushing madly as Gregor laughed heartily.

“Oy, Gregor is sorry! His love just look so cute, he couldn't help himself!” he said with a mischievous grin, and he nuzzled Cordelia's cheek with his own, causing her to erupt in another fit of giggles.

“Jeez, everyone's staring at us!” Cordelia said as she squirmed in Gregor's grip until he reluctantly set her down.

“Okay, okay! Gregor play nice for now. His love does look so adorable with cheeks flushed red like ripe tomato!” he said, brushing the stray hairs from her face before taking her hand in his. She smiled brightly an her fingers automatically entwined with his. This journey was a long and exhausting one, but there was no one else she would have rather had by her side.

“Gregor thinks we should celebrate Cordelia's good recruiting skills! He saw tavern in middle of village, not too far from in where we be staying night. Come join Gregor for some good ale and many laughter?” Gregor said, and Cordelia could almost see the excitement emanating from him.

“Well, it has been quite a while since I've had alcohol, and I think we can afford to relax and let loose. I've already managed to get quite a few women interested in the Pegasus Knights, so I don't think I will have to do extra recruiting tomorrow.” Cordelia said with a nod, “I would like to see if I still like the taste of ale, so let us make for the tavern.”

“Ah, that what Gregor like to hear! His love is not afraid to have good time. Gregor love this about her, like so, so many other things!” Gregor gushed, leaning down to press a kiss to Cordelia's cheek. She giggled as they headed for the tavern to have a fun night.

*

Gregor wholeheartedly believed in the saying 'You learn something new everyday.' Today, he learned that Cordelia's alcohol tolerance was nonexistent.

“See this man right -hic- here? This super handsome man? I love him so much!” Cordelia said, her words slurring as she wrapped her arms around Gregor's neck from behind and nuzzled the back of his head with her cheek. The group of women sitting with them giggled as Gregor smiled sheepishly. When they had reached the tavern, a group of women who had attended Cordelia's speech about the Pegasus Knights were sitting at a table and insisted that they join them. When they had started drinking and chatting, Gregor failed to notice that Cordelia was matching his pace, and while he could easily drink three mugs of ale without feeling anything, Cordelia could definitely not.

“My Cordelia maybe should drink some water now, eh?” Gregor said as he gently pried her arms from his neck and guided her back to her seat. She erupted into a fit of giggles, her hands coming up to cup her flushed cheeks. Gregor couldn't help but think that she looked extremely adorable.

“But Gregor~ the ale here is sooooo good! I could -hic- drink it all night long!” Cordelia exclaimed, reaching out to grasp her mug with both hands and pull it to her lips, leaning backwards to dramatically drink the rest of the liquid. She leaned back too far and her chair almost tipped over, but luckily Gregor's reflexes were quick and he managed to slam his hand on the back of the chair in time to prevent Cordelia from potentially hurting herself.

“Eeep!” Cordelia exclaimed as she flailed her arms wildly when he felt herself start to fall, and she managed to accidentally catch Gregor's cheek with the back of her hand. Gregor winced at the contact, but luckily she hadn't hit him too hard.

“Oh no! I'm so sorry, Gregor!” Cordelia said, her eyes widening as she cupped his face and began massaging the offended skin.

“Is fine, Gregor is tough! Little slap like that not-” Gregor began, but he was interrupted as Cordelia pulled herself onto his lap, a mischievous grin suddenly crossing her face.

“Oh my, however shall I -hic- make it up to you? Maybe I could start with sucking your big, fat-”

“Okay! Gregor really think it time to leave and get some sleep!” Gregor interrupted loudly, placing a hand over Cordelia's mouth before she could finish that crude sentence. Gregor definitely knew now that Cordelia was way too drunk. She was never this into PDA when sober, and she really wasn't one to say vulgar things in public. Cordelia yelped as Gregor gathered her in his arms; he had a feeling that she was going to have trouble walking at this point.

“Farewell ladies! Thank you muchly for the good company!” Gregor said to the rest of the tables occupants, who were still laughing at Cordelia drunken antics. Gregor chuckled himself as he carried her outside and down the street to the inn. Cordelia didn't protest at being carried, and she giggled softly as she peppered his neck and cheeks with light kisses.

When Gregor reached their room, he gently set Cordelia on her feet. She immediately stumbled and fell back into him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

“Gregor, I love you soooo much. You're the greatest person that I've -hic- ever met!” she said as she rubbed her face against his chest.

“Hehe, Gregor knows this, and he loves his Cordelia so much as well. Let us get ready for retiring to bed, yes?” he said, guiding her to the bed. She flung herself onto it on her back and waggled her eyebrows at Gregor suggestively.

“Ah, Gregor~ I bet there's...things that you'd like to do to me right now, isn't there?” she said, and another fit of giggles overcame her.

“Normally, yes.” Gregor said as he turned to open the window to let some fresh air in, “But right now his Cordelia too drunk and should make with the sleeping instead.” He stared out at the beautiful night sky for a moment and then turned back around. A broad smile crossed his face at the sight.

Cordelia was sprawled out on the bed, snoring softly as she cuddled with a pillow. Drool was already escaping from the corner of her mouth, and Gregor couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

“My dear Cordelia, you are so silly sometimes.” Gregor said to himself, shaking his head as he walked to the bed. He helped her out of her clothes and into her nightclothes, and he gently tucked her under the covers. After readying himself for bed, he slipped in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her head came to rest on his chest, and she mumbled incoherently in her sleep, but Gregor managed to catch her saying 'Love you Gregor' and he smiled and ran his hand gently though her hair.

“Love you too, so so much, my beautiful Cordelia.” he whispered in her ear as he slowly drifted off to sleep. This trip across Ylisse was just one of many journeys that he had throughout his life, and he had decided that from here on out, he wanted to spend the rest of his journey through life with Cordelia right by his side.


End file.
